


84. I forgot you weren’t raised in the trenches, in that, I am to blame.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the 100) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short character study of Murphy and Finn in the form of a poem (written for tumblr user <a href="http://hephaesstion.tumblr.com">hephaesstion</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	84. I forgot you weren’t raised in the trenches, in that, I am to blame.

My battlefield of a body called you to war  
And at the front lines you hung yourself  
With your once white flag  
Covered in blood


End file.
